


And We Meet Again

by peaches854



Series: Your One True Love [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen, Couple Years Later, Lawyer!Jared, M/M, Older Jared, Stripper!Jensen, Top Jared, Virginity or Celibacy Kink, Younger Jensen, pretty!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches854/pseuds/peaches854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared runs into someone he really didn't expect to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Meet Again

Jared stepped out of his office, shielding his eyes and making his way to his VW Jetta (that he’d worked his ass off for to buy, thank you  _very_ much). He stopped by at the Starbucks a couple of blocks away, grabbed a Skinny Mocha and sat down on one of the plush chairs facing the floor-to-ceiling windows. This, by far, was his favorite part of the day- relaxing after a long day of representing assholes that cheated on their wives, and then fled with all their money, and left the woman to fend for herself and their kids, and women, who, at the slightest provocation, began screaming like banshees.

He leaned back in his chair, watching the hustle-bustle of people going about their daily lives, and couldn’t think of another place he’d rather be in.

Then, a man trying to juggle a number of shopping bags came in, trying to use his butt to push open the door, and… Wow. He knew that butt. Only one person he’d met so far had such a nice one. A person by the name of Jensen Ross. Who he’d walked out on four years back, because Jensen was a virgin, and Jared was an idiot.

He watched, as almost in slow motion, Jensen tripped, and his bags fell down, their contents spilling out. It was almost like a scene out of a movie, or a Mills & Boon novel- the lady trips and her prince comes and rescues her. Except, Jared was a little slow, so he didn’t get to hold Jensen in his arms and breathe in the scent of his shampoo and look down into his jade green eyes. He didn’t get to watch Jensen's eyes widen and his lips part, didn’t get to see his pink tongue sneak out to lick his lips, and didn’t get to ravish his mouth then and there.

So, yeah, being a savior sucked.

Still, Jared walked over to Jensen and helped him up, gathering his bags up and giving them to him. And Jared might have recognized Jensen, but apparently, Jensen had forgotten him, because he gave him a small, almost  _coy_  smile, and looked away, mumbling a quiet  _Thanks_.

Oh, how he’d craved to hear that voice again.

“Anytime. Can I buy you something?” he asked, then winced at the amount of desperation he’d managed to inject into his voice. God, Jensen must think that he’s a total loser. But he just blushed, and said, “A Vanilla Latte would be good, thanks.”

Jared got him one, and joined him at his table, hoping he was reading the signals right, and that Jensen wasn’t like that with everyone. Apparently not, because his next line was, “How very Harlequin-esque. Knight in shining armor rescues the damsel in distress.” He smirked at the last part, and hey- seemed like Jensen had a pretty awesome sense of humor- a lesser man would probably have been embarrassed as hell if something like that happened to him.

They talked for a good two hours, and everything was going fine, until the bored-looking blond waitress came by, chewing her gum like a cow did with its cud, and said as politely as she could that they had to "GTFO". Jeez, kids nowadays. And then Jensen asked Jared to program his number into his phone. It then occurred to him that they’d been so caught up in talking, that Jensen hadn’t even asked for his name. In a moment of indecision, he almost entered his name as Hank or Tom or Mke, but then decided to man up and just entered  _Jared_.

Turns out that Jensen hadn’t forgotten entirely, because as soon as he read the name, his eyes widened and his jaw almost came unhinged, what with how much he was gaping, and it surprised Jared to see how beautiful he looked even then.

“ _Imbecile_  Jared? From way back in 2009?” asked Jensen in amazement, like he just couldn’t believe his ears. Jared winced a little (read:  _A LOT_ ) at the title he’d been given, but knew full well that his behavior had warranted it.

“Ow, man, way to hurt someone,” he said, trying to make a joke out of it, “Yes, it’s  _Imbecile Jared from way back in 2009_.”

“Sorry,” said Jensen, looking a little contrite, at least, “I didn’t expect to meet you ever again.”

“Yeah, well, me neither. So, um.”

“Uh. Yeah.”

Realizing that this was a lot like the conversation he’d had with Jensen before he’d left, he said, “Let’s just start as friends and see where it goes, yeah? And I  _promise_ not to be an idiot again.”

Jensen’s smiled widened, lighting up his face, making him look unfairly good, as he said, “Okay, deal.”

“Let me walk you out, yeah? A lady must never roam theses streets unaccompanied,” said Jared, trying the lighten the mood further, and grinned when Jensen pouted prettily for a moment, then mock-glared at him, then proceeded to flutter his eyelashes in such a stereotypically girly manner that Jared couldn’t help crack up, and said coyly, “Well, you’ll protect me, won’t you, you big manly stud?”

 

 

 


End file.
